My destiny
|song= My Destiny |image= My destiny.png |imgsize= 200px |kanji= |english= |performer=I♥B |attribute= |available= After completing Creation Chapter 13 Part 3 }} Videos Song = Lyrics |-| Short Ver. = - Kanji= Noah, Rabi, Li Chaoyang, Leon, Lucas My destiny 顔を見せて 今の先わからない 向かうべき道示してよ 一筋の光が眩しく 夕闇を切り裂くように 地平線のその向こうへ 一瞬で突き抜けてった ずっと昔から続いてる 螺旋指でなぞるように 無限に落ちていく free fall forever love 構わない 構わない いつまでもそのまま (my only special) 感じて 感じて そのすべて心まで温めて さよなら ありがとう ごめんなさいとそうね 言葉 暗くなった部屋の隅で吐いた 水の上をすっと滑るようにスライド あっという間だった まるで魔法だった 僕がたまに小さくつぶやいたフレーズ 全部忘れずに集めてくれてたんだね たまに嫌になって愛想尽きかけて だけどだけど (stay here？) 一つだけわかること いつまでもそのまま (レオンと一緒？)動かない 笑わない 宿星はララララ ララ もう一度 何度でも 信じるよ 君のこと (my destiny) これからも (everywhere you're here) 僕のこと (every time you're here) 頼むよ [ Source ] - English= Noah, Rabi, Li Chaoyang, Leon, Lucas My destiny show me your face I don't know what'll happen next So point to me the path I should take The beam of light was so radiant, as if it's piercing through the twilight Breaking through toward the horizon in an instant As if tracing with a finger a helix that's lasted for so long Free falling endlessly forever love It doesn't matter, it doesn't matter, to stay that way forever (my only special) Feel it, feel it, all of it will warm your heart Good bye, thank you, I'm sorry; yes, those were Words spoken at the darkening corner of the room Sliding as if slipping on water's surface, it happened in the blink of time, just like magic The phrases that I sometimes softly muttered You gathered them without forgetting any single one Though sometimes I'd feel fed up and nearly run out of patience, even so, still staying here The only thing that I know, that's unchanging (With Leon？)Not stirring, not laughing, the star of fates are Lalalala lala Once again, no matter how many times, I will believe in you (my destiny) From now on too　(everywhere you're here) Please do　(every time you're here) Take care of me }} |-| Full Ver. = - Kanji = - English = }} Score rewards Easy= |-| Normal= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|5 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|221 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Hard= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|7 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|345 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 10,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Expert= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|9 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|466 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 35,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 35,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 Category:Songs Category:I♥B Category:Regular Song Category:Lucas Category:Li Chaoyang Category:Leon Category:Rabi Category:Noah